24fandomcom-20200223-history
Reed Pollock
: You may be looking for the Season 1 character Pollock. Reed Pollock was the Deputy Chief of Staff at the White House during the events of Day 6. He served under Tom Lennox, who was President Wayne Palmer's Chief of Staff. Pollock was willing to bend the rules in order to get things accomplished. Under the instruction of Lennox, Pollock was responsible for Karen Hayes' resignation during the early hours of Day 6. However, Tom soon realized the lengths Reed went to in order to achieve his goals, were considered treason. Reed was arrested by Secret Service, along with Bruce Carson, after he was implicated in the assassination attempt on Palmer. Before Day 6 Pollock, Bruce Carson, and several other co-conspirators were frightened by Abu Fayed's wave of terror across the United States. They judged that President Wayne Palmer was an ineffectual leader during a dangerous time, so they enacted a sophisticated plan to assassinate him should he continue to lead the country in a way they disagreed with. As the crisis of Day 6 approached, Pollock and Carson remained in contact, ready to undertake their assassination plot. Pollock would be the key figure to the execution because he was the Deputy White House Chief of Staff serving Tom Lennox directly. He did not betray the scheme to Lennox at any point before Day 6. Day 6 During the events that took place in Day 6, Tom Lennox had a difference in opinion with Karen Hayes, the Senior National Security Advisor to President Wayne Palmer. When Lennox began to authorize detention centers, without the consent of President Palmer, Hayes created a quarrel between her and Tom. Tom decided to use his chief of staff to blackmail Hayes. Reed discovered evidence that proved Bill Buchanan, Karen's husband, signed for Abu Fayed's release at CTU Seattle, a year and a half earlier. Fayed was responsible for the detonation of a suitcase nuke in Valencia, California. Reed had three government officials that would testify that Karen covered up her husband's release of Fayed. Tom shared this information with Karen and he told her if she didn't submit her resignation to President Palmer, he would be forced to use it against her. Tom wanted to confirm that Hayes was no longer a member of Palmer's Cabinet. Reed confronted Hayes in the presidential bunker and asked for her help in a matter. Karen brushed Reed off when she told him to bring the matter to Tom. Reed realized that Karen no longer had any more authority in the White House, which confirmed that she submitted her evidence. Tom was informed about Karen's resignation and he was pleased. .]] When President Palmer turned down Lennox's proposals permanently, Lennox became furious and asked for Reed to write up his letter of resignation. After talking to one of his conspirators, a man named Bruce Carson, in Washington, Pollock decided to tell Lennox about his plan. Pollock conspired with associates to have immediate action to remove Palmer from his post. This would make Vice President Noah Daniels the Interim President. Pollock and Carson had faith that Daniels would authorize Tom's National Security plan, that took away the rights of Islamic-Americans. They felt this was the only possible way to stop the nuclear crisis. After some initial thought, Lennox withdrew his resignation and Pollock contacted Carson, and confirmed he would still have access to the White House. Pollock confronted Lennox and told him that he needed clearance for an associate. When Lennox asked who the associate was, Pollock revealed that they planned to remove Palmer from office by the take of immediate action. Lennox was convinced that the assassination attempt on Palmer would lead back to him and Pollock, but Reed insisted they had a cover. Hamri Al-Assad, a terrorist leader who sought to make peace with the West, would be set up as the scapegoat of the assassination attempt. Lennox assured Pollock that he would give clearance for Carson and he had to get through more security clearances to get the access. After Pollock left the boiler room, Lennox placed a call to Agent Hollister, the ranking Secret Service agent on site. Lennox asked to speak with Hollister in private, but Hollister couldn't leave his post. Lennox decided to go to Hollister, but Pollock overheard the conversation. He knocked out Tom unconscious with a flashlight and tied him up. Reed placed a call to a lower-level employee, to make sure Hollister was informed that Lennox resolved his problem and no longer needed his assistance. Bruce Carson arrived at the bunker and Pollock told him of the situation with Tom. Carson suggested on killing Lennox and to have it look like a suicide, but Reed insisted that wasn't necessary. Carson needed 25 to 30 minutes to arm the bomb and Pollock was furious when he learned from Tom that he was being played by him the entire time. When people began to ask for Tom, Reed told Carson to hurry up. Carson gave him a device and told him that the president would need to be within 10 feet of the blast. Pollock arrived at the podium and was able to place the bomb underneath it. President Palmer asked for Reed to get Tom, and Pollock excused himself from the room. Reed triggered the bomb, but Assad was able to discover it. Assad called for the president to be shielded, and the bomb detonated. Secret Service entered the room and found President Palmer, who was on the floor unconscious. Pollock was relieved that Assad was killed in the blast, but the president was still alive. The medical staff was able to stabilize Palmer, but the extent of his injuries weren't known. Carson told Pollock that they would have to handle Lennox by killing him, but Pollock objected to this idea. He told Carson that they are not murderers and only attempted to kill Palmer for the country's sake. When Pollock told Carson he would have to go through him to get to Lennox, Carson allowed Pollock to try to negotiate with Lennox. Pollock confronted Lennox and told him that it would be in the best interest for the country for him to keep his mouth shut. It seemed apparent that Lennox was going to stay quiet, but he told Agent Lowry to take Carson and Pollock into custody. He then set up a meeting with Attorney General Graves to reveal Pollock and Carson's plan. When Vice President Daniels learned about it, he confronted Lennox and told him it would be best to cover the assassination attempt up and have Assad be the scapegoat. .]] Peter Hock, from the Department of Justice, lead the investigation on Reed and Carson's role in Palmer's assassination attempt. Hock interrogated Reed and it was recorded through video footage. Pollock realized that he would face capital punishment for his commitment of treason and he offered to testify against his fellow conspirators and share other sensitive information, in order to avoid the death penalty. Pollock revealed that Bill Buchanan had Fayed in custody at CTU Seattle, eighteen months earlier. Pollock claimed that Buchanan released Fayed from custody and Karen covered it up, when she sealed the case under a blue code while she worked for the Department of Defense, in order to deliberately cover up her husband's mistake. This was proven in taped recordings with people, including Myra Mauck. The media looked for a scapegoat for the nuclear detonation that occurred in Valencia, California. Hock used the information he acquired from Pollock against Hayes, and forced her to fire Buchanan from his post at CTU Los Angeles. Background information and notes * Reed Pollock appears in "Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am" in pre-recorded footage from earlier that night. * It is stated by Karen Hayes that Pollock will likely be punished with the death penalty. It is unknown if this indeed happened. * The group of co-conspirators supporting Lennox and Carson was never named: no other members were identified, and they were mentioned only once on screen (at approximately 1:19pm). However, Pollock gave a desperate and lengthy confession to chief investigator Peter Hock to escape the possibility of the death penalty. It is highly likely that Reed betrayed these co-conspirators since the authorities already had Bruce Carson in custody. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 6 antagonists Category:U.S. government officials Category:Wayne Palmer administration personnel Category:Moles Category:Living characters